


Subway

by Ktxitx



Category: BTOB
Genre: Cool, Cute, M/M, but since that person said it i'm just going to put tags including the word cool, huh for now that's it, i don't know how or why, i don't make the rules, it seems 'cool' is the only related tag to the word cool, my friend said this story was cool, ok, okay update my friend also said it was cute, there goes the cute tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktxitx/pseuds/Ktxitx
Summary: THERE'S A NAME!anyway, if i did make an improvement by naming this, I do have no idea as of what to put as a summary, I guess I'm still hopeless...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heheheh I'm proud of myself I named _every single one_ of the stories I have in store these days... that's like... a huge achievement...

_Oh. He is there again..._  
Sungjae thought to himself, of course he was there... sitting on the subway, as always, the last wagon. It was past 8 already, and he was in for a good half hour of train.  
As most morning, the sleeping guy was here. His head resting against the window, holding his phone tightly in his hand, earphones on. His hair was too long and strands of it fell on his eyes.  
For some reason, Sungjae always ended up sitting on the seat right opposite of him, and always, he would wonder what kind of music he was listening to.  
It was always the same, the guy would stay asleep throughout the ride and suddenly wake, just in time to get off one station before Sungjae. It always amazed Sungjae by the way.

The guy never looked around, he just looked blankly in front of him, ignoring everything and everyone around him, just getting off the train.  
Today, he was at it again, Sungjae liked the jean jacket he was wearing, Sungjae was usually dressed in a suit, he often wondered what job did sleeping guy had.

To say he was obsessed with him would be overstating, he just had these thoughts while on the train, when his eyes fell on sleeping guy. Just like he always wondered where the old lady went, she usually knitted during the ride.  
It was always baby clothes and Sungjae wondered what she did with it. There was also the grandpa. Sungjae had nicknamed him grandpa because they lived close to each other and the old man was really nice to him all the time, sometimes even giving him foods from the countryside. He was a good man. Sungjae always wondered why he took the train so early in the morning, he was certainly long retired…  
And of course, there were a lot of other people Sungjae tended to recognize, but these three were the ones he would notice the most.  
Always sitting on the same quarter. Sleeping guy against the window, usually, there was the old lady next to him and opposite the old lady, sat grandpa. So Sungjae often ended up next to grandpa.  
Sleeping guy stirred in his sleep and just like magic, suddenly stood up, right on time to get off the train.  
What sort of sorcery was this? Sungjae always wondered.

Sungjae looked at him ruffling his hair before heading out, then the train left and he prepared to get down. He then walked fast to get to work.  
He swooped in the building, showed his card to the security guy who knew him anyway and ran to the elevator. He stepped into the office, exactly on time.

The day went by, neither slowly nor fast, just following its own flow. When the evening came, Sungjae headed home, feeling happy because his friend Peniel had found a new job, the latter came by and they drank to celebrate his employment, it was all great until Sungjae woke up the next morning with a throbbing headache and the realization that if he did not run fast, he was going to be late.  
He managed to enter the train right before the door closed, he was especially amazed at himself since he was still half awake, he sat on the nearest seat, there weren't much people today anyway and he figured he could close his eyes again for a bit.

\- ... Hum... hum... Excuse me?  
Everything seemed foggy, where was he? What was he? Where was that gentle voice coming from?  
\- … Excuse me? Hum… I need to get up...

Sungjae jolted awake when he realized that said gentle voice was actually talking to him, that his head was resting on something foreign and that something foreign was someone's shoulder. He quickly leaned away, seeing sleeping guy's curious face, Sungjae wondered why out of all people, it had to be him? Sungjae's face was crimson red as he apologized to sleeping guy who was about to say it was okay he didn't care when the door closed and he had officially missed his stop.

Sungjae felt hugely embarrassed and extremely awkward. Sleeping guy didn't seem to care that much about it, Sungjae still apologized around 50 times in a 30 second span before he precipitately stood up because his own stop was coming up, the sleeping guy chuckled at Sungjae's panicked glare when he realized it would be extremely rude to just leave like that but that if he didn't, he would be late.

\- Just go... - Changsub sighed, the tall guy thanked him around a hundred times while they were getting off the train, and apologized again for being so reckless, he was still red from embarrassment, which Changsub found kind of cute, he had almost waved it off saying it wasn't like they were strangers before he realizing that they were indeed strangers.  
It was just that he had seen the guy so many times, they always took the train around the same time, and Changsub had even nicknamed the tall handsome guy, Changsub liked how he seemed to always, apart from this morning, (which was destroying the illusion he had made up), have his shit together, always neatly clothed... his hairstyle perfectly done, well, once again apart from this morning, today he looked like a lost owl...

Anyway, he slowly walked his way to work, he had walked out of the train station by habit and didn’t feel like going back downstairs, his work wasn’t that far anyway…  
He was surprised to find himself thinking again of that moment he had opened his eyes, ready to get up and had realized there was an unusual weight on his shoulder, and he had been surprised to find the tall handsome guy casually sleeping, Changsub’s first reaction had been to not dare moving until he had realized how absurd this all was and that he actually had to wake the guy and the guy had taken way too long to actually wake up, but his embarrassed face was cute too... Changsub shook his head, trying to refocus on his work.

==  
Sungjae's day was a hassle, he had managed to be right on time but had tripped and fallen flat on the floor while entering the office, he had later accidentally spilled coffee everywhere on his shirt, probably ruining it, and had spent the rest of the day dying of heat because he kept his jacket closed in an attempt to hide it, he had gotten scolded a few times and got off work late because there were so many things running late.  
Sungjae immediately found a seat, it was past the rush hour, people were all already home, he sighed as he rested his head on the window, he had ended up taking off his jacket since it was so hot and felt like an idiot with his huge coffee stain. He opened his eyes again when he heard a weird little squeal:  
\- Ohoh!! It's you! 

Sungjae turned to the voice talking, and there was sleeping guy, he looked so soft while widely awake, like, Sungjae was used to see him half awake and had imagined him a bit mysterious, a bit dark... but what was he? A smiling cutie?  
He awkwardly greeted the guy, who sat opposite to him:  
\- You look like you had a bad day... I guess your little morning nap didn't help...  
Sungjae felt his cheeks redden at the remembrance of that unfortunate incident, but sleeping guy looked like he found it fun.  
\- I'm Changsub by the way, Lee Changsub... I don't know if you've noticed, but we basically see each other everyday... I figured after our unexpected meeting - he giggled before adding - we might as well introduce ourselves to each other...

Sungjae was still very embarrassed but the guy was kind of right, now that they had talked, he couldn't call him sleeping guy anymore, could he?  
\- I'm... I'm Yook Sungjae...  
Sungjae didn't know why in the world he had stuttered but something in the way the guy, or as he now knew his name, Changsub, smiled was just so... Sungjae had no idea how to describe it... mesmerizing?  
They kept on with their small talk, Sungjae felt a bit more comfortable and they laughed together at his numerous misfortunes of the day, the time to get home had never went so fast and Sungjae was almost sad to see his stop was already there, he waved at Changsub before stepping out, wondering if they would talk again someday.

===

\- Yook Sungjae, my doorbell is not something for you to destroy!!! What is it?  
\- Hyung! I think I'm crazy!!!!!!!!!  
\- That's... nothing new... really...

Peniel frowned, what had gotten into that kid now? Seriously, he loved Sungjae but he had serious issues sometimes... He let him in, hoping his doorbell would still be functioning after Sungjae's wrath on it... Speaking of Sungjae, it looked like he had just went through a tornado, he was a mess, his eyes were opened way too widely, he was red from running and he he kept on passing his hand through his hair, which did not arrange anything...

\- No... I mean... I think I just asked a stranger on a date!  
\- … What?  
\- Well... he is not really a stranger, but I met him on the subway, what if he is actually a sociopath...? But he seems so nice…  
\- Sungjae... You're gonna have to be more precise because I don't get any of what you're saying...  
Peniel was frowning at Sungjae, who wouldn't stop moving:  
\- Hum... how do I start...? Oh! You remember two weeks ago when we celebrated your new job?  
\- Yes... why?  
\- After that I was almost late for work, I ran like hell to catch the train, and then I fell asleep... and I talked with sleeping guy for the first time after I realized I had fallen asleep on his shoulder and in the evening I got off work late and we talked on the way home, and since we've been greeting each other but we haven't talked that much since he's always asleep but then tonight I got off work late again and I saw him entering the subway and I was happy to see him. You see, it's like his half-awake self is a completely different person, it's amazing. But anyway, we talked again and I said we should grab coffee together some time and now I'm freaking out because I just realized I basically know nothing about him and _I_ asked him out!  
\- ...Whaaaat? Wait... just calm down first... have a seat…  
Peniel went to get a glass of water, Sungjae looked like he needed one, when he came back, Sungjae had sat down and kept running his hand through his hair:  
\- So, why are you so freaked out? It's not the first time you asked someone out.…  
\- I know... I know... it's not like I actually asked him on a date, I just said we should grab coffee together some time... and so I got his number too…  
\- Wait, you don't know whether it's a date or not?  
\- We only ever spoke on the subway, for all I know, he could be married!  
\- YOU ASKED A MARRIED PERSON ON A DATE???  
\- No! No!! I said I don't know!!  
\- Tell me that at least, you know his name?!  
\- Of course I do, it's Lee Changsub, he works for a company a few streets away from mine and he his 4 years older than me…  
\- Then, he is not a complete stranger... And I doubt he is married, he would probably have mentioned it…  
\- He doesn't look like a married guy anyway…  
\- How would you know that??  
\- Well, on the ride home, he doesn't seem like a guy who is going back to his family...  
He was about to keep going on his theory when he was interrupted by a surprisingly loud notification sound from his phone, he took it and gasped in shock when he realized he had just received a text from none other than Lee Changsub...

\- ... Oh…  
\- What? - asked Peniel, coming over to look at the text too.  
\- He doesn't think it's a date, he is bringing his friend with him…  
\- Then... shouldn't you be relieved? Why do you look so disappointed??  
\- Well... I think I kinda like him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo there!  
> First of all, thanks a lot for reading!! I hope you have a nice day!!
> 
> Then, this story came to my mind while I was observing people on the subway... Anywyay it was going in a very different way but I made my friend read the begining because wanted my friend to tell me how she thought it was going to head on to, her idea was not at all what I had first written, but it was like so much better than my idea so I changed it up and now sungjae's a blushing mess all the time, which he wasn't before, but he is a cute kid, I don't make the rules!!
> 
> By the way, I don't think I've ever put that much dialogue in a story, I hope it's understandable enough... that's why I used not to put a lot, I'm always afraid people are going to get lost about who's talking when, I easely get lost about pretty much anything so it's hard to structure... anyway, I hope it's okay... 
> 
>  
> 
> On a whole other subject, have you guys listened to Changsub's album?? BECAUSE I DID AND I LOVED IT, this is going to be my theme album (not just song since I loved each one of the songs in the album) for the next two years, I don't make the rules, it's the universe that does... jk but seriously I really loved it and I'm not going to say anything more because if I start I could go on forever so... let's just say I liked it... \\(°o°)/


	2. Chapter 2

\- I can't believe you're using Eunkwangie hyung's loneliness to your own advantage... isn't that kind of mean? - Ilhoon asked, taking part in the conversation for the first time in a while, Changsub should have known he wouldn't stay quiet forever…  
\- No it's not, and I don't think he is that lonely...  
Changsub turned his head looking at Eunkwang who was currently running around yelling:  
\- I'M GONNA MEET CHANGSUB'S MYSTERIOUS CUTE GUY!!!!!!!  
\- Besides, -he turned to Ilhoon again- he basically begged me to come... it's not like I forced him...

Ilhoon just shrugged as an answer, which really didn't mean anything, Changsub figured he was indeed tired as he had affirmed earlier, in any other time, he would have nagged at him, asking what his mother would think of his behavior, sometimes, Changsub wondered if the two of them had some sort of secret deal to nag at him all the time, but this was not the time to think about his mother and Ilhoon's probably existing secret 'let's nag at Changsub' association, but at the fact that he was a stupid human being, which now that he thought about it, was probably one of the topics the probably-existing secret association had... Anyway, he had freaked out after agreeing to meet with Yook Sungjae because he had realized he didn't know much about him, maybe he had a girlfriend and had just asked him out as a friend, which was why he had resulted to cowardly means: Eunkwang having his boyfriend out of town for a while, felt lonely and always asked them to spend time with him. And ever since Changsub had come over for dinner and Eunkwang had complained that their friend Hyunsik had fell asleep on the couch, and wouldn't wake up, and so Changsub had been reminded of Sungjae and had had _the very bad idea_ to smile, and to answer at Eunkwang when the latter had asked why he was suddenly grinning that he had been reminded of someone cute. Which had resulted in Eunkwang's never-ending inquisition because, he affirmed Changsub had never called anyone cute (beside children) since, to quote him "so long... wait, I don't think I ever heard you call anyone cute beside children like... ever...", Eunkwang wouldn't stop asking about that "mysterious cute guy".

Which was why he didn't feel guilty bringing Eunkwang to this maybe-date-but-maybe-not-date, but, since Sungjae seemed like a nice guy anyway, he would probably befriend Eunkwang... who wouldn't?  
\- I'M GOING TO MEET CHANGSUB'S MYSTERIOUS CUTE GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYY!!!!!!!  
\- Hyung! Please calm down or _I_ will be the one going with Changsubie hyung...  
Eunkwang gasped in horror and ran to Ilhoon:  
\- Ilhoonie... you're like my son... you wouldn't do that to your dad... would you?

Ilhoon made a disgusted face strong enough to have Eunkwang fake-crying and going over to Changsub for support:  
\- You're not going to let him do that... right? I should be the one meeting mysterious cute guy…  
\- His name is Sungjae by the way...- Changsub said, shaking his head, he would never bring Ilhoon, it would be like digging his own grave, the guy would make Sungjae run away forever…  
\- By the way, when is that famous date-but-maybe-not-date? - asked Ilhoon, batting his eyelashes, probably intending to look innocent, but it felt fishy, Changsub would have told him he didn't need to know but Eunkwang was unfortunately faster:  
\- Tomorrow... OH MY GOD I'M MEETING MYSTERIOUS CUTE GUY TOMORROW! THAT'S AWESOME!!!!!!

==

\- I think we're too early, I don't see him... wait... oh, there he is!   
Changsub waved at Sungjae, who, as a tall guy, wasn't hard to miss, Sungjae spotted him too and smiled waving back, he hoped Sungjae would not hear any of Eunkwang's weird rambling:  
\- Omg... Changsubbie... _That_ is your cute guy? He not cute dude... He's like... insanely handsome... Where did you find him? Wait, I do have a boyfriend... And he _is_ insanely hot... and... he is awesome... OMG CHANGSUB I MISS MINHYUUUUUK!!!!!!!

The last part got Changsub by surprise as Eunkwang suddenly shook him and he realized bringing Ilhoon instead wouldn't have been such a bad idea... 

==

_So he did bring his friend then..._  
Sungjae thought, waving at the two of them, at least, he wasn't as freaked out as before... he was walking up to them and wondered what was wrong with Changsub's friend because now he was shaking him and looked like he was about to cry when he was smiling just before:  
\- Hum... hi? What's going on? - Sungjae asked once he had arrived at their level.

The friend's eyes opened widely and he suddenly stood still, Changsub answered very calmly:  
\- My friend Eunkwang there, - he pushed his friend aside to step closer to Sungjae - misses his boyfriend, that's pretty much it... hyung, this is Sungjae...

Eunkwang smiled at Sungjae, seemingly back to behaving like a normal human being:  
\- Hi Sungjae, nice to meet you! I've been wondering, do you make lots of friends by falling asleep on their shoulders? Because if you do I should try it out as…  
\- Hyung, that's... kind of creepy... -Changsub cut him off, he turned to Sungjae- I'm sorry, if I had known he would be like this I would have left him to Ilhoon or Hyunsik...

Sungjae had no idea who he was talking about and why it seemed he was more babysitting him than anything, but he nodded anyway, for some reason, he felt shy.  
They went to a coffee shop Sungjae liked and settled at a table outside since it was sunny. Though Sungjae had been disappointed Changsub's friend would be there, he had to say it wasn't that bad, Eunkwang was a really funny guy and Sungjae figured that maybe, the atmosphere would have been somewhat awkward with only Changsub and him? Or maybe not, he really couldn't tell...

At least, Changsub was smiling, and seriously, it made Sungjae feel like the outing was worth it a thousand times, even though it meant bearing Eunkwang bragging about his perfect boyfriend every two minutes, and Sungjae hoped there would be other coffee outings, especially now that he knew Changsub was indeed as single as Sungjae was, Eunkwang had somehow mentioned it and Sungjae wasn't sure he was implying something or if he had just stated it matter of factly...

They parted too early to Sungjae's liking, he would have liked to talk a bit longer, but the world was against him these days...

===

But, when Sungjae stepped into the subway the next day, he realized maybe the world wasn't that against him, Lee Changsub was wide awake and waved at him as soon as he saw him, it was enough to brighten Sungjae's day, they talked through the ride, mostly Sungjae laughing at Changsub complaining that they had to work way too early in the morning.

It became their little habit, when Sungjae stepped in the subway his heart would always beat faster when he looked at Changsub already waving at him, it always made him feel like this day was going to be a good one...

==

\- Wait... you talk with him _on your way to work_?  
\- Yes, why?  
\- Like... while _awake_?  
\- Yes?

Eunkwang almost let his beer fall on the ground, he turned to Ilhoon:  
\- Do you know anyone Changsubie would stay awake for?  
He shook his head no:  
\- I learned that the hard way... but why?

Eunkwang sighed:  
\- That's it Changsub, just marry him already!

Changsub felt his cheeks redden:  
\- It's not like that... I don't think he sees it that way... - his voice had died down at the end, there was just something about Sungjae, he felt like he couldn't read him, apart from when he was embarrassed, Changsub was really bad at determining how Sungjae felt...

\- Oh believe me, he sees it that way, you should have seen his face when I innocently informed him that you were free for him to claim…  
\- You really have to phrase it _that way_? - Changsub was now blushing madly.  
\- Omg... Lee Changsub is blushing over some guy... that's it... I need to meet mysterious cute guy too!!! - Ilhoon said, standing up as if he was going to meet Sungjae right away which was higly improbable since it was way past midnight... which he probably soon realized since he sat back down before adding - Well, as soon as I can, I'll meet the guy...

==

Whenever Sungjae met with Changsub, it was like he was a teen discovering what having feelings for someone felt like, he kind of liked that, beginnings are always exciting yet scary,  but mostly exciting, getting to know each other, discovering more day by day, and Sungjae loved it.

But he was still feeling nervous about this, he had had the idea for a while but didn't know how to ask.

\- Hum... Changsub... hyung?

They had barely met Changsub had told him to just talk comfortably, he added he would never have guessed Sungjae was 4 years younger if he hadn't told him and Sungjae had chose to interpret it as a compliment...  
Changsub smiled and turned to him, Sungjae smiled awkwardly:  
\- Would you... like to have lunch with me sometimes? We don't work far from each other so it might be nice...

Though Sungjae still felt shy, he couldn't ignore just how much he loved how Changsub's face lit up as he vividly nodded, sending his hair flipping around, which made Sungjae laugh, it vaguely reminded him of a shellfish...  
But then Changsub's smile disappeared and he said, disappointed:  
\- But I already have an appointment with someone for lunch... I'm so sorry...

His face kind of reminded Sungjae of a child whose new toy just broke after only a few tries, it was very endearing:  
\- Oh no! It's alright! It can be any day!!  
\- Tomorrow?  
\- Yes! Tomorrow sounds great!

Frankly, Changsub kind of hated Ilhoon right now for making him have lunch together, they saw each other all the time! But at least, it allowed him some time to prepare himself mentally, though, he wasn't sure whether that lunch was meant as a date or not... It was really awkward when it was like this with Sungjae, Changsub never knew what was going on inside that head of his...

==

When Sungjae stepped into the train, he immediately noticed that Changsub had dressed up. Like, his hair, which he usually just brushed by running a hand through it, was actually styled on the side, Sungjae couldn't help but smile, he wasn't the only one looking forward to their lunch.  
Lunch, was good, great would be a better word, they talked about everything and nothing, and it went by way too fast, when they had to part ways, Sungjae was in a middle of wondering whether asking him out for lunch again now was good or too soon, he was afraid Changsub hadn't had as great as a time as he had so he felt torn, when Changsub asked if he wanted to have dinner together a few days later, Sungjae quickly nodded, he was overjoyed that Changsub wanted to meet with him again and he almost went to hug him but refrained himself since it's not like they were that close yet.

One dinner turned into numerous, it was easier for the both of them since Sungjae tended to work through lunch to get off work earlier, and they didn't live in neighborhoods that far from each other, they even took the habit of regularly meeting at a small restaurant (who had the great advantage if being cheap).

Though Eunkwang and Ilhoon (who still hadn't gotten the chance to meet Sungjae, even a few months later), kept on roasting Changsub on how slow they were, he didn't care, he loved being slow, actually, he was getting more and more confused about Sungjae, he liked him and he liked how they had taken habits old friends usually tend to have, like bickering over small things and laughing about it afterwards... but there was some sort of small distance between them, and he wasn't sure how to explain it, and even less how to cross or close it. 

He was all confused until _the_ day, they had met for dinner, Changsub had reluctantly brought Ilhoon along who was determined on meeting "Changsub's mysterious cute guy" on that day, for some reason, and his reaction was pretty similar from Eunkwang's:  
\- Dude, _that_ 's not cute, I was expecting a guy like, I don't know... kind of like Hyunsik when he smiles widely, but, this dude there... the only word you're allowed to use to describe him to your friends is _**hot**_ …  
Anyway, as Changsub had expected, Ilhoon was embarrassing, yet it seemed Sungjae had fun, when Ilhoon left, for some reason, Sungjae decided he would accompany Changsub back to his neighborhood, which he didn't do much, mostly they parted ways at the train station, but it's not like Changsub minded, on the contrary, he was more than glad to get some more time with Sungjae.

And that's when it happened, Sungjae kissed him, one minute he was laughing about how he used to think Changsub had a  personality somehow dark or mysterious, and he had been shocked to see how he was actually a goofy fluffball, and the next, he was kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!  
> Is that an attempt at some sort of cliffhanger?? Yes, it definitely is!!!  
> Anyway, thanks a lot for reading, have a great day!!!


	3. The end!

\- Sungjae! Calm down! You're back at being freaked out over nothing... what is it this time?  
\- IT'S NOT NOTHING! I KISSED HIM! PENIEL! I. KISSED. HIM! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME???  
\- Wait... You kissed who? Why?  
\- Changsub... I kissed Changsub.  
\- And? Did he reject you? What happened after?  
\- I freaked out and ran away... I ended up here...

Peniel face-palmed, Sungjae was an idiot. There was no other word.  
\- So you don't even know how he reacted?  
\- Well, I think I heard my name being called, but...

Peniel sighed, Sungjae was the biggest idiot in the world. He shook his head:  
\- Go face him, I don't care that you're scared, just imagine. How would you feel, if someone kissed and ran away without even checking on you?

Sungjae looked at Peniel like he was some wise elder, slowly answering:  
\- I had not thought about that...

Peniel could only shake his head in disapproval, Yook Sungjae, a stupid idiot indeed...

After a while, Sungjae finally came to the obvious conclusion that he needed to sort things out, he needed to go see him.

===

Sungjae kept banging on Changusb's door, he was afraid the other might have gone to sleep already, so he sighed in relief when Changsub finally opened the door and he almost kissed him again, but he realized what he was about to do halfway and managed to turn it into an innocent kiss on the cheek, which still got Changsub madly blushing, as he stared at Sungjae, flustered, a hand lingering where Sungjae's lips had touched his cheek.  
Sungjae wondered if his reaction had been as cute when he had kissed him earlier and cursed internally at his foolish self for running away earlier...

He stared at Sungjae for a long while, Sungjae was relieved because, though he wasn't letting him in, he wasn't chasing him away either, which meant good, right?  
However, he had not expected that Changsub getting out of his lethargy would imply hitting Sungjae repeatedly, shaking his head, muttering that Sungjae was an idiot. Sungjae let him be, it's not like he was putting strength anyway, though he still felt thankful when Changsub's hand weakly fell back to his side, but now, it was replaced with a look Sungjae had had the unfortunate luck to see before, Changsub was mad. He suddenly grabbed Sungjae's arm and pulled him inside, closing the door behind him:  
\- If you leave me like that ever again, I swear I'll hunt you down and kill you, Yook Sungjae....

He dragged Sungjae with him to the kitchen, he had been in the middle of having a late snack, and Sungjae wasn't going to keep him from finishing it, and added, once he had his snack back in hands, and still offering some to Sungjae, because he still liked him after all:  
\- Now, Yook Sungjae, you owe me some explanation...

Sungjae sighed, of course he wanted to explain... But he wasn't sure himself of what had happened in his mind...  
\- Hyung...

Changsub had his mouth full and was staring at Sungjae, which made the latter want to laugh since he looked cute, ever since he had cut his hair, it was like the dark aura was gone and he was a full time cutiepie, Sungjae kind of missed the long hair though, but now was not the time to get lost on this, Sungjae couldn't find the right words:  
\- Hum... I don't know...  
\- That's not an explanation...

Sungjae bit his lips, why was he so stupid? He sighed:  
\- It's because I'm crazy!  
\- ... What?  
\- I don't know! Why are so fixed on getting an explanation! It's very simple you know, I like you so I kissed you!

Changsub was frozen, his mouth was still full and he kind of looked funny right now... He gulped, he had never been confessed to first. His heart was beating crazily in his chest and messed with his mind, which left him staring at Sungjae in awe.  
Sungjae crossed his arms on the table, pouting:  
\- You don't even seem to care...  
\- Hey! If you had not run off god knows where earlier, and just said you liked me, I wouldn't be mad at you right now!

Sungjae still pouted, eyes focused on the table, it seemed like he was about to cry, Changsub sighed:  
\- Alright, alright, I'm not mad anymore!

Sungjae was amazed that Changsub left his snack all alone to go over to his side:  
\- You're a crazy, big baby, Yook Sungjae...- he started, rufling Sungjae's hair affectionately – and this was a very bad explanation...

Sungjae couldn't hold a small smile coming up, and Changsub, still blushing, was smiling like there was no tomorrow:  
\- ...But I think I fell for you the moment we first talked...  
Sungjae's smile grew bigger though he tried to act like he was still sulking but Changsub grabbed his chin, making him face him, and softly kissed his lips:  
\- See, _I_ don't feel the need to run away from you right now, I'm staying put right here, that's how normal people do it...  
Sungjae chuckled:  
\- Don't act like you're the normal one here... If I am crazy, then you're insane...

Changsub burst out laughing, and man, Sungjae loved that laugh. Sungjae smirked:  
\- Wanna see how I do it when I'm not planning on running away after?

Changsub nodded, still laughing, and Sungjae obliged, he couldn't say no when the response was so full of enthusiasm...

===

\- So you guys are together now?

Changsub nodded, for some reason, Eunkwang looked happier than him, Minhyuk frowned:  
\- I really need to meet that Sungjae guy, Eunkwang just can't stop bragging about him...  
Eunkwang laughed:  
\- Really Minhyukie, you should meet him, he's a great catch, and you know what, I had no idea Changsub would end up finding someone even weirder than he is... Did he tell you about their first kiss??

Minhyuk nodded, Eunkwang added, stars in his eyes:  
\- So Changsubie, did you kiss again later?  
Changsub blushed:  
\- That's private hyung...  
\- Oh my god... Changsubie's getting shy... oh my god... Eunkwangie... you were right... Just marry him already!!

Minhyuk's reaction made the three of them laugh, but Minhyuk turned serious again way too quickly, saying he wanted to meet the guy, because he couldn't give his blessing as long as he had not met him, Changsub retorted he didn't need anyone's blessing, which led to both Eunkwang and Minhyuk acting outraged, but he could still meet him soon...

===  
Sungjae had received a text from Eunkwang, saying Changsub had gave him his number, to come with them to have a drink, and he couldn't help being stressed, he felt even worse than when he had accidentally met Changsub's mother, that idiot had not told him she was visiting so Sungjae had entered his apartment like he owned the place, and had ended up face to face with Changsub's mother who looked surprised.  
At least, Sungjae had not entered saying weird stuff, that would have been the worst...

He got back to reality when Peniel nudged his arm:  
\- So where are they?

Sungjae looked around and saw on the other side of the room, Eunkwang waving way too enthusiastically at him, he waved back, dragging Peniel along, where the hell was Changsub?

\- Hi! Sungjae! It's been a while! - Eunkwang said as soon as Sungjae was close enough to hear him, thankfully, it was still early and the bar wasn't too crowded, he recognized Ilhoon who smiled at him, and figured the one Eunkwang was stuck to was his boyfriend Minhyuk, which left the one on the right to be Hyunsik, but still, where the hell was Changsub?  
\- Changsubie said he is running late, sorry… - Ilhoon said, smiling.  
\- It's alright! Guys this is my best friend Peniel! Peniel, these are Changsub's friends...  
\- By the way, you don't know me but I'm Minhyuk. And we lied, Changsub has no idea we even have your number, we wanted to meet you, so we managed to steal it from Changsub's phone, thanks to our ninja Hyunsik. We wanted to meet you without interference...

Sungjae frowned, he should have known, that being _Changsub's_ friends, they were probably weird, but this was some level...  
Sungjae and Peniel sat down, feeling awkward.

It turned out less awkward than Sungjae expected, though it had been at first, they later called Changsub over, Minhyuk talked about some sort of blessing and Changsub kept shaking his head saying they were sociopaths. But Sungjae had to say they were a funny bunch...

At least, Changsub finally got to meet Peniel, that, as Sungjae had predicted, he immediately liked, actually a bit too much to Sungjae's liking...  
Later, Sungjae ditched Peniel to walk Changsub back home, which made the latter laugh, saying he was old enough to go home alone, which had Sungjae pouting because he actually intended to sleep at Changsub's, but now had to explain it... He shook his head, Changsub was really bad at taking hints...  
Changsub understood, way too late, and laughed, grabbing Sungjae's hand, dragging him along, saying he was a big baby, which made Sungjae pout, but then Changsub kissed him and it chased the pout away, replaced by a shy smile as he muttered that there were people around...

After they had gotten home and that Sungjae had already invested Changsub's bed saying he would never move again, even if it was the end of the world, which had made Changsub laugh saying he would move when he would be hungry, which let Sungjae thoughtful before he answered that Changsub would be his butler from now on and bring him food whenever he wanted. Changsub response, saying in a far from polite way, that he could always dream, made him fake crying saying Changsub was a meanie, and if it had been him asking, Sungjae would have given him the moon and all. Changsub laughed and Sungjae decided he was tired to talk to someone who answered him in a weird way since he was brushing his teeth at the same time:  
\- Hyyyyyyyyyyyyyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung!

Changsub, who had just finished rinsing his mouth, popped his head outside the bathroom, surprised since Sungjae sounded way too whiny:  
\- Come to bed!!

He raised an eyebrow at Sungjae, Sungjae had jumped on his bed without washing up first and if he thought Changsub was going to let him sleep dressed like that when they had been drinking earlier, he could always dream.  
\- At least change first, you brat! Changsub nagged.  
\- Who said I was going to stay dressed? - Sungjae asked innocently, batting his eyelashes while starting to unbutton his shirt.

Changsub chuckled, that brat really... to think he had thought Sungjae was a mature adult who had his life all sorted... it was before talking to him of course... But thinking about it, weird, crazy and undoubtedly funny Sungjae was probably the best thing that had happened to him, he wouldn't have it any other way, man, how he loved that stupid brat... He gave up, and walked over to the bed, asking if he needed any help with that, smirking...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaving the rest of their evening up to your imagination, but to the pure souls I will say he found him something to change into and they slept like the babies they are... (wink)
> 
> Happy New Year everyone!! \\(^o^)/ I hope you have a nice and peaceful year in your hearts and minds!!
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading!!! I had some trouble finishing this (like I always do, I'm great at starting stories but I am awful at finishing them, you have no idea of how many of them I give up because I can't come up with a proper ending...) so I hope it's not too bad...
> 
> On a whole other subject, Changsub's enlistment is coming way too fast... but it's going to go by quickly! Let's not think about it too much, i mean, Eunkwang's been gone for like 6 months already (okay, 5 months and a half but I'm a positive person...)!!!!  
> And I am glad Minhyuk's getting a solo album before he goes, we shall enjoy it before master JIH takes over cube and declare himself the new leader... jk, I'm going to miss salty Minhyuk a lot too... Minhyuk, you know we (melody and your ungrateful kids) love you, right?  
> Anyway... I'm getting carried away... have a great day!!


End file.
